Kinetic Vanguard
Kinetic Vanguards are feared for their high-risk, high-reward combat style, closing quickly on enemies and destroying them at short range with weapons and kinetic abilities. Requirements To qualify to become a Kinetic Vanguard, a character must fulfill the following criteria: * Base Attack Bonus: '''+5 * '''Feats: '''Toughness, Weapon Focus (Kinetic Blast) * '''Special: '''Must have the Blade Rush form infusion. '''Hit Dice: '''d10 '''Class Skills The class skills are: Acrobatics (Dex), Craft (Int), Heal (Wis), Intimidate (Cha), Perception (Wis), Profession (Wis), Stealth (Dex), and Use Magic Device (Cha). Skill Ranks per Level: '''4 + Int Modifier. '''Class Features The following are class features of the Kinetic Vanguard Weapon and Armor Proficiencies The Kinetic Vanguard gains proficiency in Martial Weapons and Medium Armor. Kinetic Charge Kinetic Charge is an improved version of Blade Rush that provides a +3 to attack and does not provoke attacks of opportunity. For all other effects it is the same as Blade Rush. Elemental Attunement Kinetic Vanguard levels stack with Kineticist levels for Kinetic Blast and all other level depended abilities. However they do not gain any other Kineticist abilities or infusions based off of level. Increased Range Your Blade Rush moves you an additional 10ft per level of Kinetic Vanguard to a maximum of 90ft. Barrier A Kinetic Vanguard gains an improved version of the Force Ward defensive wild talent. This gives 2 temporary hit points per Kinetic Vanguard level that stacks with the standard Force Ward. You always lose these temporary hit points first, even before other temporary hit points. If an attack deals less damage than you still have as temporary hit points from force ward, it still reduces those temporary hit points but otherwise counts as a miss for the purpose of abilities that trigger on a hit or a miss. These temporary hit points regenerate at a rate of 2 per minute. By accepting 1 point of burn as a standard action, you can increase the maximum number of temporary hit points provided by your force ward by half your total level until the next time your burn is removed. If you use this ability multiple times, the increases stack. For every 2 points of burn you accept in this way, your force ward’s rate of regeneration increases by 2 hit point per minute. Whenever you accept burn while using an aether wild talent, you siphon some of the energy from the aether flowing through you and your force ward recovers a number of temporary hit points equal to your character level, up to its current maximum. You can dismiss or restore your force ward as an immediate action, but doing so doesn’t change the number of temporary hit points available, and the temporary hit points don’t recover while this ability is inactive. Bonus Feat The Kinetic Vanguard gains a bonus Combat Feat. Kinetic Wake When moving more than 30ft in a round Kinetic Vanguards do 1 point of additional damage for every 10ft to a maximum of 5 additional damage. Kinetic Nova Kinetic Vanguards can slam the ground creating a shock wave of energy as full round action. This does kinetic blast damage in a 30 foot radius. Enemies in the affected area can make a reflex save to take half damage. This is a blast infusion that causes 2 burn. Suppressed Burn The Kinetic Vanguard takes 1 point of nonlethal damage per 2 character levels when using Kinetic Vanguard abilities. Shock Troop Kinetic Vanguards can charge twice in the same round against two separate targets that are within 30ft of each other. The second charge applies an additional -2 to AC. This is a blast infusion that causes 2 burn. Annihilation A Kinetic Vanguard can choose to create a small nova when using Kinetic Charge affecting all enemies within 10ft with their kinetic blast damage though you must roll to hit each additional targets AC. This ability cannot be used with the Shock Troop ability. This is a blast infusion that causes 2 burn.